Music Camp
by LavanderJade
Summary: Finding the piano in one of the old cabins was the only reason why Hinata did not hate the camp and called home. Yes, she was alone, but writing and playing songs was her way of finding solace ever since she discovered her love of music. This was her way of speaking her true feelings out loud. Those two weeks alone, she had finished writing a song that gave her courage.


**Music Camp**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _This may not be a one-shot since I am getting ideas about this story. Who knows though since I am working on another story that I am having a writer's block on... Any who, I hope you guys like the short story!_

 _The song written here is called,_ _ **Read all about it, Pt. III by Emeli Sande**_

* * *

It has been two-weeks since Hinata and her cousin have arrived in Music Camp. Of course, Hinata being shy, yet beautiful has been shunned and branded as a weirdo by Karin, the most popular and talented girl in camp, or so they say. Which led many to act less friendly towards her. While her cousin, who started out on the right foot with everyone, was already surrounded by many of the campers. Hinata could have gone to her cousin about her situation, but she did not want to be a burden to him. She may not have any friends at camp, but there was an unseen benefit to her situation. Ever since she was left on her own devices, she had found a black sleek piano that beckoned her to play. Finding the piano in one of the old cabins was the only reason why Hinata did not hate the camp and called home. Yes, she was alone, but writing and playing songs was her way of finding solace ever since she discovered her love of music. This was her way of speaking her true feelings out loud. Those two weeks alone, she had finished writing a song that gave her courage.

* * *

Hinata sighed happily as she wrote down the last words that would complete her song. Once her words were written on the music sheet, she ran her fingers along the piano keys feeling the cold keys beneath her fingertips. She hit the first notes of the song that would begin her song. She looked at the music sheet in front of her and sang the first verse.

 _You've got the words to change a nation  
But you're biting your tongue  
You've spent a life time stuck in silence  
Afraid you'll say something wrong  
If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_

 _So come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
You've got a heart as loud as lions  
So why let your voice be tamed?  
Maybe we're a little different  
There's no need to be ashamed  
You've got the light to fight the shadows  
So stop hiding it away  
Come on, come on_

Sasuke was on his way to the cafeteria when he heard a beautiful melody of a piano accompanied by a soft, yet strong voice begging to be heard. Walking towards the old music cabin, he looked through the glass door to find a long-dark haired girl lost in her own world.

 _I wanna sing, I wanna shout_ _  
_ _I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_ _  
_ _So put it in all of the papers,_ _  
_ _I'm not afraid_ _  
_ _They can read all about it_ _  
_ _Read all about it, oh_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh_

With her back towards the door, Hinata was oblivious to Sasuke's presence who was staring at her in amazement.

 _At night we're waking up the neighbors  
While we sing away the blues  
Making sure that we're remembered, yeah  
'Cause we all matter too  
If the truth has been forbidden  
Then we're breaking all the rules_

 _So come on, come on  
Come on, come on, _

Hearing the door creek open, Hianta stopped midd-way to the second verse of her song and turned around to see a dark-haired boy halfway inside the cabin.

"Sorry for interrupting." Sasuke said to the white eyed girl who looked like she was caught with her hand inside the cookie jar. "I just heard you singing and wanted to listen a little bit more closely."

Hinata blushed at his words, not knowing how to reply. This was the first person, besides her cousin, to talk to her like she was a normal girl.

Sasuke took girl's silence as her being creeped out by him. Of course she'll be creeped out and maybe a bit scared that he randomly showed up out of nowhere and interrupted her. "So umm…" Sasuke said awkwardly. "I'm Sasuke by the way." He walked towards the quiet girl and extended his right hand out.

Hinata gave him a shy smile and shook his hand. "I'm Hinata."

Once they let go of each other's hand, Sasuke leaned against the piano. "Did you write that song?" He asked

Hinata nodded her head. "Yeah, I actually just finished it today."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side as he looked at her. "How come I haven't seen you around before?" Sasuke wondered. It has been two weeks since camp have started and they have had many events in camps that it would have been impossible not to have seen each other, especially when there's a camp concert once week that every campers participate. The way she sang and played the piano, he was sure that she would have at least took the stage.

Hinata looked down at the piano and ran her fingers on the keys softly. "Ever since Karin laid her eyes on me, she had made my life miserable. I've been hiding out here ever since."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the realization of who she was. "So you are the girl that everyone calls weird and a loner." His words dampens Hinata's mood. She knew everyone called her weird, but she was only a loner because no one seemed to want to be friends with her. Realizing what he had said was wrong, he continued. "Of course those are just rumors. I bet once they hear you sing, they'll change their mind about you." Sasuke said trying to lift her spirits up.

"Thanks but I have stage frights and I tend to faint when I'm put in the spot light." Hinata said feeling a little bit better.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "All that talent and yet you can't even show it. What a waste."

Hearing Sasuke say that, Hinata's mood dampens again. Hinata can't believe that this guy, who she knew for more than five minutes, had already put her on an emotional roller coaster. First he was sweet and the next he was rude. Feeling her face heat up from anger, she stood up and walked away from him. How dare he say that her talent was a waste on her. He didn't know what she went through in school, he surely did not know how frustrating it was to always get put down by others. All she wants was to be heard. The more oppressed she feels, the more she wants to scream at the top of her lungs.

Hinata was about to walk out of the cabin when she felt Sasuke's hand on her arm stopping her. "If you help me write a song, I'll help you come out of your shell." Sasuke bargained. Ever since last summer, he had a writer's block and to be able to come back again next summer, the campers must write one original song with a group or individually and perform it.

Hinata thought it over. If she helps him, then that means she would have at least made one friend at camp. This would also give her a chance to talk to someone else other than her cousin. There were other positives to this bargain.

"Well?" Sasuke asked impatiently, even though he knew she was going to say yes. After all, she needed this to get back at Karin and he would be a friend, more or less.

"Alright." Hinata agreed.

That day began their friendship and their plan to make Hinata shine.


End file.
